Kirby
Kirby is a reoccurring character and occasional ally of the Dream Warriors in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. Despite his name being in the title of the series, Kirby isn't the main character of the series like he is in the game and anime series, with the role going to Dream Warriors. However, Kirby does help them out every now and then. He is the younger son of Kirk and Valerie, Cloud's younger brother and Estelle's older brother. He is the K: BTS series' incarnation of Kirby from the games. Appearance Unlike many characters from the games who have differences in design in the series, Kirby's design is exactly the same as in the games and anime series. He had a fake thumb given to him as a prank by Waddle Dee in Chapter 5 and it was removed by him in Chapter 10. Personality Kirby is mostly shown a bit stressed about protecting Dream Land so often. He also tends to hold grudges sometimes. Abilities Kirby isn't seen in battle in the series, but he does have the same abilities he does in the games. History ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes'' Kirby makes his debut in Chapter 1 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes, where he is seen battling Drawcia but he gets knocked away by her after he inhaled a bomb and he is seemingly killed in the explosion. He survived the explosion however but at the cost of his limbs. He was found by Waddlesworth and he had his wounds stitched up. He appeared again near the end of Chapter 4 and he was in most of Chapter 5, where he and Dedede killed Drawcia. Afterwards, he asked Waddle Dee to paint his limbs back on but he was given a fake thumb as a prank. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge'' Kirby appears again in Chapter 8, asking Drawcia about what happened to her and then later giving Waddle Dee a headband after he was slashed and blinded by Vincent. He appears again in Chapter 10, where he asks Waddle Dee to remove the fake thumb he gave him in Chapter 5 and it was removed. Kirby is then seen again complaining about his hand hurting and then about how Dedede and the gang forgot him. However, he got out safely when Castle Dedede collapsed. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Kirby appears again in this installment with a bit more of a major role but he eventually stops traveling with Dedede and the gang to relax on Banana Island of the Float Islands. Relationships Family So far, Kirby hasn't been seen interacting with his family much but it is safe to say that he does get along with them well. Cloud Kirby has the usual younger sibling/older relationship sibling with Cloud, but it is seen they they usually get along quite well. Cloud has a tendency to annoy him with his relationship with Ribbon, though Cloud is just teasing him and doesn't mean harm. Friends Ribbon Ribbon is Kirby's girlfriend for 3 years. Not much about their relationship is currently known, but it seems that they get along quite well. Dream Warriors Kirby has interacted with some of the Dream Warriors on occasion. Drawcia Kirby and Drawcia originally met on negative terms with each other during Chapter 1 where Kirby was seemingly killed by Drawcia and he showed anger towards her when he reappeared in Chapter 4. He was the one who finished her off by tackling into Dedede, using Drawcia's paintbrush to create spiked horseshoes and he then caught and spat Dedede's sword at her, killing her. Trivia *Kirby is the first member of the Puffball species to appear in the series. *Kirby's birthday being on April 27th is a reference to the real world as the very first Kirby game, Kirby's Dream Land, came out that the exact same date in Japan in 1992. **Kirby ironically shares his birthday with his girlfriend, Ribbon. Kirby was born a hour before her. Category:Puffballs Category:Characters Category:Cloud's Family Category:Male Characters Category:Dream Warriors' Allies Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dream Warriors' Relatives